


I Love You Til the Sun Dies

by rideswraptors



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, goopy fluff, idk wtf this is, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideswraptors/pseuds/rideswraptors
Summary: Alec and Magnus bring Max home from Idris.





	I Love You Til the Sun Dies

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly book-based. Apologies for inconsistencies.

Alec had asked him once before; he’d asked him in earnest with all that refreshing innocence and desire to be the best at whatever he set his mind to. He’d wanted to be the best Shadowhunter, the best brother, the best son, the best leader, the best boyfriend, the best partner, for no other reason than it would make the people around him happier. It took him a long time to accept that there was a difference between being perfect at the expense of his own happiness and being the best he could be  _ by  being happy _ . 

 

So when Alec had asked him that all important question, a question that was near meaningless to most immortals, Magnus had justified his answer, a deflection, by believing that Alec had simply been chasing that concept of perfection. Deep down though, he knew that wasn’t true. In fact, his gut roiled and clenched in alternation just at the thought of how cowardly he’d been. Between them, Alec had always been the brave one. Alec always took the first step. Alec always found a way to make it easier, better, stronger, even if those attempts were misguided. Hadn’t he predicted Magnus’ desire to make their relationship more meaningful? He’d been searching for a way to make himself mortal while Alec was searching for immortality. It was unfortunate that  _ Camille _ led to his discovery of the limitations; it was unfortunate that he’d figured out on his own that Magnus being mortal was the only real option. But Alec hadn’t been able to go through with it. Hadn’t been able to stomach the thought of allowing Magnus to be anything less than what he was. Ultimately, that was what snapped them right back into place. That was what made Magnus realize trusting Alec was always in his best interest, no matter what the price. 

 

Without doubt, Magnus had trusted Alec when he said that they could handle raising a warlock child together. Absolutely. Because Alec would do what he always did: try to be the best father he could be. Magnus, however, doubted himself. He was doubting his ability to keep it together, to keep  _ them _ together. This whole thing was weighty and enormous and such a huge commitment; exactly the kind of thing Magnus had spent centuries ducking and dodging. Actually, that had been part of Camille’s charm. She hadn’t wanted anything so permanent either. Unfortunately, just because something terrified you, that didn’t mean your heart didn’t want it. That inherent contradiction had ruined him. 

 

Alec Lightwood changed all of that. He’d stormed into Magnus’ organized chaos and upended it into true chaos, utterly ruining the carefully constructed facade Magnus had adorned for centuries. 

 

Now...now Magnus was cradling a sleepy baby warlock with bright blue skin and tiny horn buds in his arms, and Alec sat behind him on the bed, arms and legs curled around Magnus, chin on Magnus’ shoulder. They were buried in blankets and pillows, tucked away in their loft in Brooklyn, wards reinforced and cell phones turned off. They’d brought little Max home from Idris the night before, and Magnus found that he’d been unable to let the poor thing rest without his eyes or hands on him. In complete understanding, Alec had suggested they all sleep together in their bed. Surely, there was some kind of protection spell that could keep Max from getting injured. The man was truly inspired. They’d slept with Max tucked safely between them, hands tangled together. And when Max woke them early, hungry, Magnus insisted on feeding him, so Alec slipped behind him to watch. 

 

That was two hours ago, and both of them were reluctant to move, to break whatever spell held them captive there. With their  _ son _ . 

 

_ Their son _ .

 

“You were right,” Magnus whispered, leaning back more comfortably into Alec’s arms. Alec hummed his question and pressed a lingering kiss to Magnus’ cheek to get him to continue. “We should do it,” he carried on, cryptically. “We should make this official.” 

 

“Magnus--” Alec whispered brokenly, his breath hot against Magnus’ skin. The warlock thought he would burst, having him so close, having all this love bound up in his chest. There were no rules for this. No politics. Not a single goddamn guidebook on how to manage this sickeningly in love state of being he constantly found himself in. Alec just sounded so hopeful, so desperate.

 

“I was fooling myself into thinking …” He shook his head and turned it just slightly so that their noses brushed together. Alec nuzzled there, pressing feathery light kisses to where he could reach. “I was scared that you’d be disappointed. Scared of us getting caught in the crossfire of politics. I was scared…” He sighed heavily. “In Alicante, it was all too much, you know? Us back together, being so near the Clave, surrounded by Nephilim...and a  _ baby _ . I mean, Alexander...I could live thousands of years and not be able to process all of that properly.” Behind him, Alec was chuckling. He continued kissing whatever of Magnus’ skin he could reach. Hot, wet presses that made Magnus’ heart flutter. But he remained blessedly silent, allowing Magnus to babble his thoughts without constraint.

 

“But us, here, with Max, in our home?” He reached the hand not supporting Max’s head back over his shoulder, reaching for Alec and finding the nape of his neck. “I don’t want  _ anything _ coming in between this. Between us.”

 

Alec tilted his head so that his lips rested against Magnus’ ear.

 

“ _ Fuck them _ ,” he whispered harshly, sending shivers down Magnus’ spine. He felt a jolt of desire run through him, absolutely inappropriate while holding his son, but present all the same. Alec’s arms tightened around his waist, pulling Magnus more firmly into the vee of his legs. He nearly groaned when Alec nipped at his ear and kept talking, “I don’t what made you think I’d give a damn about Shadowhunter traditions when it comes to us. I don’t care where we get married, I don’t care how, I don’t give a damn about any of it. I just want you and me and whoever needs to sign that stupid piece of paper so  _ nobody _ could ever question us again.”

 

Magnus chuckled appreciatively, “You are so hot when you get defiant.”

 

“I’m serious, Magnus.” 

 

“ _ Alexander _ \--” he breathed out, feeling himself melt a little. Alec’s mouth moved down to Magnus’ neck, he nipped and pecked at the cord of muscle there, nuzzling into what he’d deemed his “favorite” spot. 

 

His words vibrated along Magnus’ skin, “I want to marry you because I want to prove to you and to everybody else that I’m not going anywhere. That I’m always going to choose you. Choose us.” 

 

“You don’t have to prove yourself to me.”

 

“Somebody ought to,” he grumbled sourly. It warmed Magnus all the way to his toes, just how much Alec loved him. How deeply and completely Alec loved him. “And it better be me,” he followed up with no small amount of possessiveness. Magnus laughed, making Max wriggle and yawn in his arms. 

 

“I want it to be you,” Magnus admitted softly.

 

“Good, then let me.” 

 

“Should we call Isabelle, then? Have her and Clarissa start the planning?” 

 

Alec was quiet for a beat, and then Magnus felt him shake his head, “No.”

 

“No?” That was surprising.

 

“I don’t want anyone else. I want it to be just us. The three of us. We can have a party after at the club, if you want. But I don’t want a ceremony, or people intruding or giving their opinions. We don’t need the Clave to approve, and I don’t need to be wearing gold for people to know I love you.”  _ The three of us _ . Four little words that meant more than any speech he’d ever given. They echoed, pounded really, through his brain.

 

Magnus hummed appreciatively, looking down at Max’s sweet little face again. “Just us,” he whispered.

 

“Just us.” 

 

*

 

They were married on a Wednesday morning. As promised, it was just Magnus, Alec, and Max. They went to a mundane courthouse late in the morning, both of them had cancelled all of their work for the day, ensuring they would have time together. It was quick and understated; the judge read out the mundane script, Magnus held a glamoured Max in his arms, while Alec put their chosen rings on their fingers, and the secretary was the witness. Magnus wasn’t sure how, but Alec secured them mundane identities which corresponded with their Shadoworld identities. So it was all legitimate. Within twenty minutes, they went from boyfriends to husbands, and nothing  _ happened _ . The world didn’t end. No one started screaming or bleeding, it felt like almost nothing had changed. 

 

When they got back to the lobby, Alec set about bundling Max up (excessively so, in his honest opinion because it was March not January) for their journey outdoors. Magnus watched him, his  _ husband _ , dressing their  _ son _ , and thought about the fact that nothing felt different. Nothing felt different even though he had another ring on his finger and a signed document in his jacket pocket, and Alec was smiling at him like he was the reason the sun came up every morning. And it struck the old warlock that it felt like nothing changed because nothing actually  _ had _ changed. Not between them. They were still stupidly-in-love devoted to one another with a child to raise and important jobs, and their label didn’t change any of that. It was...mere formality, but it suited them. The rampant domesticity of his husband getting their son ready to go somewhere, of them holding hands and walking back to their loft to make lunch...it was sickeningly adorable. So very, very normal. Comfortable, even. And nothing in Magnus’ life had ever been comfortable, no matter how hard he tried to make it seem that way. 

 

“I can hear how hard you’re thinking,” Alec said once they’d crossed a busy intersection. He held Max in one of those strappy baby carriers which stretched across your chest, keeping the baby close and your hands free. Even though the glamour was solidly in place, having him strapped close to Alec was excessively reassuring. Magnus squeezed Alec’s hand, but didn’t look over at him.

 

“This just feels so…” 

 

“Ordinary?” Alec laughed. “Would you feel better if a demon showed up and tried to kill us?” 

 

“ _ No _ ,” he shot back, exasperated, “I just--”

 

Alec hummed thoughtfully, “You just wanted more drama.” 

 

“Well…”

 

“Everything about our lives is dramatic, Magnus. I, for one, will gratefully accept any moment which passes for normal.” 

 

Magnus huffed. “I suppose it’s silly.” 

 

“It’s not,” Alec responded kindly, “It should feel big and huge, but I think after everything...I don’t know, maybe because we’re already neck deep in this, the rest of the plunge isn’t all that shocking.” 

 

“And yet, you always say you’re bad with words.” 

 

Alec shrugged, rubbing a hand along what was probably Max’s back, “It’s easy with you.” 

 

Magnus let himself revel in that sentiment for a while, and took Alec’s arm more fully with his, threading their fingers together. He was right. Maybe with someone like Camille it would have felt more thrilling, more prominent, because her making a commitment of any kind would have been a monumental occasion. But with Alec? He was right, they were “neck deep” into their commitment. Hadn’t they proved that over and over again? Getting married, signing the paper, making the statement was easy with Alec. It felt natural. Normal. Ordinary. It could have been any random Wednesday; they looked like any other couple out taking a walk with their child. The ground didn’t shift under their feet, fire didn’t fall from the sky, they didn’t make any promise they hadn’t already made. It was…

 

It was everything Magnus had ever wanted since he ever decided to want anything.

 

*

 

“How angry do think she’ll be?”

 

“Are we talking numbers or species of demons?”

 

“That bad?”

 

“Worse. Probably.”

 

“I told you we should have invited her as a witness.”

 

“Inviting my sister meant we’d have to have invited everyone. She can’t keep a secret. And I wanted—.”

 

“Just us,” Magnus finished, heaving Max up his shoulder. Alec turned such an adoring, love sick grin on him that Magnus couldn’t help but lean over to kiss him. 

 

“Hey you kids!” an annoyingly familiar voice interrupted, “No kissing in the Institute!”

 

Magnus pulled away, scowl on his face, to glare daggers at Jace Herondale. Jace who was looking sunny and smug at catching them out. Alec looked equally annoyed and amused, as things between him and his parabatai had been so relaxed since Jace and Clary took over the Institute. Alec was slowly transitioning out, with plans to start a consulting role. A mediator between the Clave and the Downworld. Max had jump started the process, and Magnus was ecstatic that his boy— _ husband  _ would no longer be in the direct line of fire. 

 

“I specifically remember a Clary-related incident—.”

 

Jace sprinted forward to Magnus to cover Max’s ears, looking affronted. 

 

“How dare you speak such lies in front of my nephew!” This launched a five minute bickering session, where the two  _ grown men _ swatted and flicked at each other while recounting each other’s recent and historical offenses. Magnus tuned them out, but watched them with some amusement. It was nice to see them so relaxed, so normal for once, that Magnus couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed. Max was drawn to their laughter, squirming in his arms until Magnus turned him around, sitting him on his forearm. Max immediately started reaching for Alec, kicking his feet and gurgling happily. Magnus bounced him, feeling stupidly warm at their son’s response. As content as Magnus was in that moment, apparently he had a higher tolerance level for Lightwood nonsense. 

 

“Honestly you two!” Clary exclaimed, looking harried and exasperated as she crossed the OPs center. She jabbed a finger in Jace’s direction, “You are supposed to be signing release forms.” Her hand swung to Alec, “And you are supposed to be at home cuddling with your boyfriend and baby.” She rounded on Magnus, both arms outstretched, “And you are not allowed in here without getting snuggles and kisses from Auntie Clary,” she cooed at Max who giggled and wriggled as she snatched him up from Magnus’ arms. She brought the baby to her face, pressing kisses to his cheeks and hands, and making silly faces at him. 

 

“She’s known that kid two weeks and she’s nicer to him than me,” Jace whined to Alec, who obviously had no sympathy. 

 

“That’s because,” Clary said in a baby voice, still smiling brightly at a very happy Max, “he is cute and doesn’t leave piles of paperwork for me to correct! Isn’t that right, Maxie? You are the best baby, yes you are!” Magnus snickered as Jace completely deflated. Alec had said already that married life would never suit them if they couldn’t figure out how to run the Institute together. Obviously, that concept was still in flux. 

 

“What are you doing here, by the way?” Jace asked, hands on his hips. “You were pretty hardcore about having today off.” Magnus thrilled a little at the small, secret smile, that bloomed on Alec’s face. He reached out for Magnus, pulling him close to him by the arm. Magnus went willingly, leaning heavily into his side and sliding an arm through his. 

 

“Where’s Izzy?” he asked instead of answering. 

 

“Mission.”

 

“Ah, well, then you’ll have to tell her for us. Party at Pandemonium, everyone’s attendance is mandatory. Mom and Dad, too if they can make it.”

 

Jace’s eyebrows shot straight up, “Mom and Dad? At Pandemonium? For a party?”

 

“Private party,” Magnus explained. “Drinks on the house.”

 

“What’s the occasion?” Clary asked with a furrowed brow, still bouncing Max in her arms, swaying back and forth. 

 

“It’s—.”

 

“A surprise,” Magnus finished quickly, saving Alec from having to lie. Magnus was eccentric, no one would question the oddity of his cryptic behavior. Besides, it wouldn’t do to have Jace and Clary know before Izzy. 

 

“Yeah,” Alec said, moving to take Max back from Clary, “a mandatory surprise. So tell Mom, Dad, and Izzy, and invite anyone else who wants to come.” Magnus scowled at him, but Alec only winked back. There would be far more Downworlders by comparison, but  _ still _ . 

 

With short waves, they made their exit, having no desire to get caught up in Institute business. They walked through the portal to the loft. 

 

“So now that we’re married you’re going to flood my club with Nephilim?” Magnus teased, going to lounge on the couch while he watched Alec settle their son into the baby walker to keep them entertained for a bit. Alec snorted. 

 

“How about,” he said slowly as he walked to bend over Magnus as he sat, “I just flood your bed with Nephilim?”

 

Magnus giggled, nose scrunched up stupidly, and he reached for Alec’s neck as the Shadowhunter dipped down to kiss him. 

 

“That was truly terrible,” Magnus laughed between kisses, making Alec laugh too. It was a whole mess at that angle, so Magnus jerked him down onto sofa. They got tangled up for a moment, until somehow Magnus managed to get on top, straddling Alec’s lap. They made out lazily for a few minutes. That is, until a rattle hit Magnus squarely in the back of his head and Max let out a piercing squeal of delight. 

 

They pulled apart, turning in shock toward their son, arms still wrapped around each other. 

 

“Someone is attention-seeking,” Alec murmured, sounding deliciously out of breath. Magnus scoffed. 

 

“Pah-lease,” he said with a roll of his eyes, shaking his head at Max who was blowing raspberries now. “Blueberry is jealous you have another warlock on your lap.”

 

“Oh gimme a break,” Alec shot back, hands running over Magnus’ hips even as he blushed. 

 

“Nuh uh, that is a daddy’s boy right there.” He spat his tongue out at Max playfully before falling off Alec’s lap to the side. He kept a leg tossed over his lap, though. Alec snaked an arm around his back, pretty much holding him up. 

 

“Daddy being me?”

 

“Yeah,” Magnus mused, “I want to be Papa. You seem more like Dad to me.” He stretched his neck up to look at his husband, who had an adorably small smile on his face while he watched Max play. “Unless you don’t like it?” But Alec just shook his head. 

 

“No. No I love it. I just—I’m still trying to wrap my head around it.” He smiled wider. “Dad.”

 

Magnus hummed and snuck a hand up Alec’s shirt, “I know. I never would have thought—.”

 

“I did,” Alec interrupted, “all the time. Sometimes this was all I could think about.”

 

“You never said…”

 

Alec’s hand fell to Magnus’ leg, stroking there absent mindedly. “That was why...well, you know what I did.” His smile remained in place. “I just wanted to get to  _ here _ , no matter what.” 

 

“While I can’t fault the results…” he teased. Alec groaned. 

 

“By the angel, leave me alone,” he whined, turning so he could hide himself against Magnus, who was laughing at him. “So mean.”

 

“Oh come on baby, it’s kind of funny. You went to my ex, she was awful as usual. You totally screwed up…” he recounted. 

 

“Oh my god shut up,” Alec groaned, voice muffled by his shoulder. Magnus chuckled brightly, and then nudged at Alec’s head until he looked up so Magnus could catch his lips for a kiss. 

 

“You know technically,” Magnus said between kisses, which were getting messier by the second, “we get a honeymoon.” Alec hummed against his lips before sliding his tongue into Magnus’ mouth, sweeping teasingly as he pushed his hips up toward Magnus’. 

 

“Baby,” he said suddenly. 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“No Magnus, the baby is  _ floating _ .”

 

Magnus pulled away sharply, feeling dazed as he caught sight of the blue baby warlock floating above his walker. 

 

“Well shit.”

 

*

 

Pandemonium wasn’t nearly as packed as it usually was on any given night, but it was fairly crowded. Shadowhunters, warlocks, werewolves, and a smattering of vampires infested the place. Even Madzie was there, jealously guarding Max in the VIP section as warlocks and nephilim alike tried to get a good look at the new addition to the Lightwood-Bane household. The ropes were down, but there were security wards all over the area that would alert Magnus to anything Max or Madzie might need.  Overall, Magnus was pleased with the turn out, but he was even more pleased to be pressed up against Alec’s side, chatting happily with their very curious guests. They’d been dodging questions the whole time as people arrived, wanting to know what the heck was going on. Magnus was thoroughly enjoying this mischievous side to his husband. Once they were sure everyone important was present, Magnus brought a hand to Alec’s neck and whispered the okay. 

 

Alec smiled brightly, kissed him quickly, and then pulled the closest chair toward him. He stood up on it, and Magnus cast a quick silencing spell that got everyone’s attention. They all turned toward Alec, whose neck started to turn red. Magnus reached up to snag his hand and smiled up at him. Alec wrinkled his nose cutely at him before addressing the crowd. 

 

“So, uh, I’m assuming you’re all wondering what  _ this— _ .” He gestured randomly, “is all about.” He cleared his throat and shook his head, “Wow I suck at this.” Their friends and family chuckled appreciatively. Of course they did. They loved Alec just as Magnus did. He squeezed his hand. “Well...Magnus and I...what I mean to say is—.”

 

“By the  _ angel _ Alec! Spit it out damn it!” Jace shouted impatiently, making everyone laugh, including Alec. 

 

“Uh well, we got married.”

 

This announcement was met with stony silence, until Izzy’s shrill “ _ What?!”  _ made everyone flinch.  Alec shrugged his shoulders. 

 

“Surprise?” he offered weakly. 

 

Just when Magnus thought this wasn’t going to go over well, the crowd erupted in cheers and applause. Which was shocking all by itself. They were immediately surrounded by well wishers, who pulled Alec down from the chair to clap him on the back and hug Magnus. They were jostled around from person to person, getting hugs and kisses and congratulations. Several toasts went up as this happened. Eventually, they made it to the edge of the crowd where the Lightwood clan and friends waited patiently for them. Clary, Luke, Maia, and Simon came forward first, congratulating them warmly. Then Maryse and Robert. Robert shook their hands and beelined for the bar. Maryse hugged Magnus first, tears in her eyes, and hugged and kissed her son, whispering something that made him tear up too. Magnus found his heart crushing at the emotional exchange. She patted Magnus’ cheek one more time before going to find her husband. 

 

That left Jace and Izzy. The latter was turned away from them, lips pursed and arms crossed. Jace was left somewhere in the middle, hands on his hips as he looked between brother and sister. He landed on Alec with a grin and a shrug. 

 

“I knew  _ something  _ was up.”

 

“Bullshit,” Alec shot back with a smirk. Jace chuckled and reached out his hand. Alec clapped his hand into Jace’s and brought him into a hug. Jace went with enthusiasm, hugging his chosen brother with all the love and warmth he could muster. Then he pulled back, cupped Alec’s head, and smacked an obnoxious kiss to his forehead. He reached out to do the same to Magnus, who sidestepped it easily. Jace nearly tackled him with a hug instead. 

 

“Can’t escape the love, Maggie.”

 

“By Lilith, you are so irritating,” he groused, trying to wriggle his way out of the embrace. Jace let out a chortle and used Magnus’ temporary distraction to kiss his cheek swiftly before making his rune-assisted escape to Clary’s side. 

 

And so they were left alone with a very hurt, very angry Isabelle Lightwood. She hugged herself tightly, eyes looking suspiciously wet. 

 

“Isabelle,” Magnus started gently. Alec put a hand to his shoulder, stopping him. 

 

“Come on sis, it’s my actual wedding day this time.”

 

“I can’t  _ believe  _ you right now!” she snapped. She looked like she was still fuming, but Alec walked right up to her and pulled her into a hug anyway. Instantly, she turned to him, hiding her face in his chest and he dropped his head just so to listen to her talk. Their exchange was quiet and whispered for them alone, but Magnus watched it anyway. Alec was so good with her, so gentle and easy with her. People tended to treat Isabelle Lightwood like a cold, vapid monolith of a woman. Alec loved that side of her, but knew how to reach the softer side with ease. Before long, they separated, Izzy dabbing at her eye makeup with a watery smile. They kissed cheeks quickly, and then Izzy was turning to Magnus with her arms outstretched. Magnus folded her in his arms without missing a beat. 

 

“I’m so happy for you,” she said tearfully, arms tight around his neck. Magnus felt tears welling up. 

 

“It was all his idea. I wanted to call you immediately.” She pulled back to laugh, her arms still slung over his shoulders. Her look was warm and fond, if still a little wet. 

 

“Well we couldn’t have a normal wedding, now could we?” she said with a wet giggle. “You two are always about the drama. Secret romance.”

 

“Daring heroics.”

 

“So adopting a baby and having a secret wedding are all right on track,” she teased as Alec came around to Magnus. 

 

“You know, dear, Blueberry still needs a fairy godmother,” Magnus said suggestively, wagging his brows. Isabelle gasped, her face brightening to the point Magnus thought he couldn’t bear it. 

 

“Really?!” She let out an excited squeal and lurched to hug them both at the same time, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “I’m-I—I don’t know what to say!”

 

“Say yes dummy!” Simon said, sliding in next to her. Izzy immediately launched herself onto him, and he lifted her off her feet, swinging her a bit before setting her down. She clung to him, but turned back to her brother. 

 

“Yes! Absolutely! Oh I want to go squish his cheeks right this second! Come on Si!” she said rapidly and dragging poor Simon off toward the VIP section. Magnus turned into Alec’s side, leaning into the kiss he pressed to his head, and watched Izzy coo and giggle with their son. Their blue warlock son who had a Shadowhunter godmother now. 

 

“Told you it would work,” Alec muttered into his hair. Magnus hummed. 

 

“Never doubted you, love.” He tilted his head back so Alec could kiss him. “Let’s face the horde, shall we?”

 

“We shall.”

 

They were almost immediately separated by well-wishers, mostly Downworlders reaching for Magnus’ hand to see his ring. They were probably expecting something spectacular and glittery, but he and Magnus had opted for something much simpler. They were your standard gold wedding bands with the marriage rune etched into them. But privately, for each of them, there was an engraving along the inside. Alec’s read: “I held him and would not let go.” Magnus’ read: “I am my beloved’s and my beloved is mine.” In ancient Hebrew, of course, because Magnus thought it looked prettier. The lines came from the Song of Solomon, like the Shadowhunter wedding vows. Magnus insisted on using as much of the Shadowhunter tradition as possible, so Alec made him choose his own line from the source. Traditional, yet distinct, and so very, very them.

 

Alec watched Magnus interact with his friends, and he was barely listening to the conversation happening around him. Some of the Shadowhunters were eagerly chatting about how romantic their relationship was, and probably asking a hundred questions that Alec was stolidly ignoring. They didn’t seem to need his input anyway. Magnus lit up around people; he was like this beacon of light as he laughed and charmed his way through witty conversations. Alec couldn’t seem to keep his gaze off of him, not when he was so beautiful in his own element. 

 

Eventually though, he was dragged from the crowd of Shadowhunters by a familiar, slender blue hand. He came face to face with Catarina, who held Max in her arms and had Madzie by the hand. Alec thought the grin on his lips would split his face in two, it hit him so hard. 

 

“Hey guys,” he cooed, tugging lightly on Madzie’s braid and taking Max into his arms as he all but leapt from Cat’s. She chuckled lightly at the baby’s enthusiasm. “Everything all right?” he asked Cat while checking over his son.

 

“Perfect,” Cat answered gently, “Madzie just wanted to come congratulate you. Isn’t that right, sweet pea?” she asked shaking Madize’s hand a little. The girl nodded, smiling shyly. Alec crouched down to hug her, and the little warlock launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tight around his neck. When she pulled back, she pressed a kiss to his cheek and smiled so wide her nose wrinkled. 

 

“Thanks Madz,” he said, rubbing her back, “And thanks for watching over Max for us. He really likes you.” Max agreed by cooing and batting at Madzie’s nearest braid. 

 

“He’s cute,” Madzie whispered by way of explanation, reaching up to let Max pat at her hand and grab her fingers. Unable to resist, Alec hugged her again and kissed her temple. The little warlock seemed reluctant to let go, so Alec gave in and picked her up. So he had Madzie on one hip and Max on the other. Cat had her hands pressed together in front of her mouth, obviously pleased with how cute a picture they made. Alec bounced them both, making them giggle brightly. 

 

“I can’t believe you talked him into this,” Cat said, reaching for Max’s flailing hand and rubbing it lovingly. Their blue skin was almost even in tone, and it made Alec’s heart flutter to think that Max could be that well-adjusted one day. Hopefully, Max would have an easier time of it. Madzie yawned and laid her head down on Alec’s shoulder, arms tightening around his neck.

 

“He ended up talking me into this, actually. I think Idris just spooked him.” 

 

Cat chuckled, “It has that effect on warlocks.” 

 

“No kidding,” he shot back with a lift of his brows. He thought his arms would tire, holding two children, but he really thought he could carry the two of them around for the rest of the night. He pressed quick kisses to both of their foreheads.

 

“I just hope you know what you’re doing…” she said with a sigh. That did catch Alec’s attention. And his amusement. 

 

“I think we know just about as much as anyone does,” was all he could think to say. There were a lot of complications in their relationship, but this? Marrying Magnus? Well, he’d take all the complications just to be able to call him “husband” and know that the Clave couldn’t do anything to keep them apart. They had all the rights a Shadowhunter couple would have, and they didn’t have to kowtow to their stupid rules to do it. Cat smiled appreciatively at that.

“I suppose that’s true,” she conceded. “I don’t suppose Magnus has ever told you about Will Herondale and our friend Tessa?” Alec shook his head. He’d heard the names, of course, but only rumors. Magnus had never mentioned knowing either of them. “Well, you should ask him. One day. You might find yourself interested in what he has to say.” 

 

“Okay,” Alec said, more than a little intrigued. “I will.” 

 

Cat leaned forward to kiss his cheek, “Be happy, Shadowhunter, you deserve it.”

 

“Thanks Cat.” 

 

She reached her arms out for the very sleepy Madzie, “All right, let me take my girl. We’re gonna find Magnus, and then head out. Call if you need help with Little Blue, yeah?” He nodded and said his goodbyes, cuddling Max close to him again. 

 

“Nuh uh,” came his mother’s voice as she descended on him quickly. She had her arms outstretched. “You should be celebrating. Let me take over with the little one.” She plucked Max from Alec’s arms. The baby fussed quite a bit, as Maryse was unfamiliar to him still. But she held the baby like a pro, settling him easily against her breast and rocking until he soothed. Alec tried to protest, but she shushed him. He sighed.

 

“Are you sure?” he asked tentatively. He wasn’t at all sure Maryse was ready to accept a warlock son-in-law into her life, let alone a warlock baby. But there she was, teasing blue little Max with her fingers and rocking him happily. She pulled a face at her son, though, looking confused.

 

“Of course,” she said dismissively. “Go enjoy your party, son. I want to get to know my grandbaby.” 

 

Alec felt his eyes sting with tears, “Really?” 

 

Maryse reached out to pat his cheek with a strained smile, looking apologetic and fond all at once.

 

“I know what I’ve been like, but...I think we’re past it, right? I mean, you have obviously made your choice,” she reasoned. “And Magnus...we have our issues, but he makes you happier than I’ve ever seen you. He makes you better. I’m not going to be stupid enough to miss out on the important moments of your life from now on.” She said it with so much force and sincerity that Alec thought his chest would burst with it. Without thinking it through, he went to hug her, arms around his mom and his son, and kissed her cheek. It would seem there was an overabundance of affection in him today.

 

“Thanks, mom,” he whispered. She just smiled and pushed some hair out of his eyes before telling him to go back to his party. He watched her take Max back to the VIP section, several female Shadowhunters following her asking to hold him. Then he felt a familiar arm slide through his own.

 

“That’s quite the development,” Magnus muttered, leaning heavily into Alec’s side. 

 

“She wants quality time with her grandson.”

 

“Really.”

 

“Really, really,” he followed up. He felt Magnus’ hand slide up the front of his shirt to settle on his hip. The contact soothed him. 

 

“People are asking how you proposed to me.”

 

“What?” Alec chuckled. Magnus hummed.

 

“Yes, they seem to have very set ideas about who fits into which role.”

 

“Het nonsense,” he grumbled.

 

“Agreed. Shall I make up some graphic sex story to throw them off the scent?” 

 

Alec laughed. “I call your graphic sex story and raise you five different stories, one including sex, just to confuse everyone.” 

 

“I love it.” 

 

“Good. Now you just have to come up with five different stories.”

 

“Psssht, I’ve been proposed to so many times I could tell them in my sleep.” 

 

“Ridiculous,” Alec shot back, “Absolutely ridiculous. You better not include the monkey proposal because I still contend that was a alcohol-induced hallucination because even in Peru, monkeys can _ not _ talk.” 

 

“Foul lies to besmirch my good name.” 

 

“Magnus, I’m pretty sure that someone could make up a random story about anything in your past and you would be in no position to deny it or even be able to prove it didn’t happen.” 

 

He considered that for a long moment, “Perhaps. But I am going to tell the story and swap you in for the monkey.”

 

“That’s just weird. And everyone knows you’re banned from Peru.” 

 

“Not your Shadowhunters…” he said in sing song, squeezing at his hip teasingly. 

 

“Don’t you dare,” Alec hissed. But Magnus was already searching out his first target.

 

“That one looks gullible,” he mused, starting to walk off, “Isn’t his name Humphrey?”

 

“Henry--damn it.” He’d fallen right into that trap. 

 

Magnus clapped his hands together and then lifted one to wave to said target, “Yoo hoo, Henry!” he called out obnoxiously, “Want to hear a _fantastic_ story?”

 

“ _ Magnus _ !” 

  
  



End file.
